Need For Madness Multiplayer
Need For Madness Multiplayer (or Need for Madness 3) is the latest NFM game. Overview It has car recoloring and it is obvious that it will feature a multiplayer option that was originally planned for NFM2. It might have a track editor. Omar Waly, NFM and Radical Aces creator has described the game as having a 'lobby system' which he is currently working on. He said it will be as revolutionary as the game. He has made it so that you will be able to connect to anyone in the game at any time, send messages to other players as they are playing in the game, watch other games live, and get live feeds. It is best seen when complete, however. The game will have a Car Creator, and it will be kept fair (so that everyone doesn't have a Beast Car with max stats) by having a rating system that defines which car should be in which class it should be in, and the stats will be defined. You could have a waster like EL KING or a speed demon like Drifter X. (see the image on the right) It was hinted on facebook that "OK Multiplayer will be released sometime before the 20st of September hopefully!!", It got a huge amount of likes and even more commentaries. Testing Testing of Need for Madness Multiplayer has officially been announced on the Facebook group wall. {C TEST #1 will occur on March 27, 2011 from 5:00 PM GMT to 7:00 PM GMT. See the image on the left for details or go to this link. TEST#2 occurred on April 3,2011. Only Facebook members could play. TEST #3 occured on April 17. TEST #4 was on May 19. 500px|right|A few clips and scenes from NFMM. Release Need for Madness Multiplayer Beta is now officialy released, at 12th of September 2011. It has several features like Car Colouring and Player Invites, with the player's selection of the 30 stages that could be played. However, to be able to play indefinately, users must pay a price of $10 per year. Thus, this has attracted many compliants and refusals to play the game any longer. On September 29th, Beta 1.1 was released Check out more here: http://multiplayer.needformadness.com/ Updates As games constantly get updated, more and more features get added. Here is a list of them: Omar said that next update will fix the glitch of how radicaldrift hacks people accounts and he is also working on the car editor and track maker. 1/11/11 *Car Classification has been made. *Created an option to have 1 type of car onlt in a stage *Game has been updated to Beta Version 1.2 20/10/11 *Added the Downloadable version of the game. *'Registration price increased from $10 per year to $11.' *Fixed glitch which caused some LAN games to not play *Sound playabillity for Mac OS/X has improved *Other technical updates which made the game smoother to play 5/10/11 *Added LAN Bots which allowed AI cars to be placed in LAN mode. *Fixed a glitch which, when watching a game, the cars appeared on fire 29/9/11 *A Change Car feature has been made in the Multiplayer Room. *Pressing the directional arrow for cars will now see all car's stats (instead of the top 3). *Updated the Chat Filter which removes curse words from the Chat Bar. *Game has been updated to Beta Version 1.1 19/9/11 *Added a No Fixing feature which removed all the fixing hoops from a stage. 15/9/11 *Fixed a MASHEEN glitch which constantly made him extremely easy to waste. *Fixed an glitch which occurred when trying to watch a 7-player video. *Added a new server named Ghostrider 22/11/11 *Change Car feature now has a color change including the brightness na ddarkness. *Added a new feature known as the only "car" feature. This restricts every player to use that car or class A,A+B,B,B+C, or C cars. Read more about it here. Category:Games